Gone
by A.E. Seaflame
Summary: Fred Weasley is now dead. Gone. George Weasley is mourning forever more for the death of his twin, the one always by his side. Angelian Johnson is crying for the love of her life. Can the two take the right paths and find a way to be happy-together? George/Angelina ONESHOT.


**This is about Fred's funeral. I feel like no one really writes much about this time, so I decided to give it a try. Here goes nothing!**

* * *

Fred was dead, like the rest of them. But his funeral was the last, the worst, the one with the most tears.

The words said about him were pointless. The wizard who conducted all the funerals, had a sore voice from speaking so often. His words talked of bravery and valience and courage, but none of them fit Fred. That speech was said at every funeral, and there were plenty.

Angelina Johnson could imagine what Fred would say if he was hear. He would make a series of jokes, tease George about his only ear, and start yelling, "Mum! Get a grip already!" That was what they did at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Angelina was positive it would be the same now. She sighed sadly, remembering when they were at Auntie Muriel's with Fred, and all the times he brought smiles to everyone's faces after hearing about more deaths.

Of all the people in the funeral, George took it the hardest. He didn't cry like Mrs. Weasley day and night, or even stare into space like Percy. George wouldn't talk very much, for it was usually Fred that would start the talking and George would finish it. He stopped eating, and often took walks in the garden, as if pretending Fred was there with him. George had lost his other half; now he was lost to the world as well. Nothing could cheer him up.

Angelina watched Harry walk down the aisle and stand on stage next to Fred's grave, the last of the row. He began a speech, one much more meaningful.

"Fred was my best mate's brother, and almost as if a brother to me. He was always keeping us laughing through the hardest of times, and knew just when was the time to simply stop. His humor wasn't the only wonderful thing about him, however. He always stuck to the good side, and was extremely brave through this entire war. He had the courage to stand up to those who did wrong. At the time of my sixth year, Fred had started a joke shop, and it kept many people in good spirits despite the hints of another wizarding war. When Fred died, he died with a smile etched upon his face. I know I won't ever forget Fred, and he will stay in our hearts forever. Thank you." Harry's voice was clear, without the slight trace of fear as he walked down the aisle and sat next to Ginny.

Angelina was already crying as the wizard waved his wand and a headstone appeared behind the grave.

_Fred Weasley_

_Born April 1, 1978_

_Died May 2, 1998_

_The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living. _

One by one, people began to stand up from their chairs. Angelina was the last one as she followed George back to the Burrow on brooms. Even flying on brooms couldn't cheer her up.

As they entered the Burrow again, they crowded around in the kitchen, which had grown larger by day. Angelina sat down on a stool next to George as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny all took seats. Mrs. Weasley passed around butterbeer as they all drank, deep in their own thoughts.

Angelina remembered those walks with Fred through Muriel's backyard as Fred would cheer her up over the latest death. She loved him, and still couldn't wipe away those feelings.

George was wishing Fred would come and tease him about his ear, already. He felt his soul being ripped apart, which wasn't a very good comparison, after all Ron told him about Horcruxes.

Hermione cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her. "Er, I'm going to Australia," she said a bit nervously. Everyone looked around, confused, as Harry and Ron glanced at each other knowingly.

"Why?" Angelina asked, missing out on a lot. Only the Weasleys knew about Horcruxes, while the Order assumed they were on a mission to defeat Voldemort, and the press thought they were on the run.

"Well, um, when we went on our m-mission to defeat V-Voldemort, I r-removed m-my parents' memories," Hermione explained, stuttering slightly.

"She wanted to keep them safe, so they went to Australia, as it was their dearest ambition, and they don't know she has a daughter. Now that the funerals are over, she could bring them back to England," Ron finished off as Hermione burst into tears.

Angelina, strangely, felt proud of Hermione for modifying her parents' memories to keep them safe.

There was an awkward silence until Mrs. Weasley said, "Well, I have to go find Andromeda and bring Teddy here. Arthur, could you add another floor and make more space? Bill, Charlie, go de-gnome the garden and clean out the chicken coop. Harry, would you be a dear and help Hermione pack up her things. Ron, go clean your room. Ginny, you do the same."

Everyone began to get up and do as they're told, even if it was just a baby that was coming. George and Angelina, given no chores, walked out together.

"You know, I really do miss him," George said, his voice choked up for not speaking for so long.

"We all do, George. But you know what? So many others died too. We're survivors. And we have each other," Angelina said, her voice strong.

George chuckled. "You were always one for pep talks," he said, shaking his head as they remember their times on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Angelina laughed. "Thanks, George," she said, smiling at him. Even if the only boy she ever loved was gone, she would always have George. No matter what happens, George will be by her side. And she would make sure of that.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked that. It was a memorial to Fred. I've never read much about Fred's funeral here on Fanfiction. I didn't want to make George and Angelina be crazy about each other already, only because Fred _was_ the one that asked her to the Yule Ball. Reviw, follow, favorite! :)**


End file.
